


Rising Storm (The Original)

by ADecentArtist



Series: Based off of people from other media [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki in Denial, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crack, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genius Midoriya Izuku, I'm Bad At Summaries, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Mutual Pining, Smart Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADecentArtist/pseuds/ADecentArtist
Summary: What happen's when you give Midoriya Izuku god-like powers?Well, you just have to read to find out.Follow Izuku Midoriya in his journey to be the Storm Hero:Stormbreaker!(If I misspell something it's because I'm typing on my phone.)Edit 01/08/20: BEING REWRITTEN BECAUSE THIS IS CRINGE!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Based off of people from other media [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854565
Comments: 75
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Midoriya basically has Storm's powers plus more.
> 
> I got this Idea while watching X-Men a few hours ago.

"I know I should be passing out these application fliers..." the teacher said with a bored tone, only to spin around and throw the fliers in the air saying "BUT WHY BOTHER? YOU'RE ALL GOING FOR THE HERO TRACK!" which earned a roar of excitement from the whole class, showing of each of their quirks.

All, but two students.

One of which was Katsumi Bakugou. Who had a bored expression on her face which then turned into a smirk. "Don't lump these extras with me and Izu!" She said.

"Ah yes. You're going for U.A.? Right Bakugou?" The teacher asked.

This seemed to enrage the a few of the class.

"U.A.?!"

"THAT PLACE HAS 2% ACCEPTANCE RATE!"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN US?!"

That last one annoyed her.

"SHUT UP! NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME AND IZU!" She stated.

"Ah, yes. You're aiming for U.A. too. Right Midoriya?" The teacher asked.

Everyone looked at said boy, who only looked up from his notebook, smiled brightly and answered with a "Yep! It's always been my dream to be a hero and I'll be damned if I don't!", then went back to writing in his notebook.

Izuku Midoriya was the other person who wasn't celebrated. He was one of the strongest in school. All because of his quirk: storm. Storm was a very powerfull quirk, it allowed the user to not only change the weather, but control lightning and even shoot it out of their hands. 

But even though he was praised highly, treated like a god, and been thirst over by many girls, he wasn't the type to be egotistical. He was one of the nicest and modest ones in school and you can thank his mother, his idol and his intellect for that.

He was the type of person that would rather die than sit around and watch as people are in danger. He was what would be considered a real hero, not because of his quirk or fame, but because of his heart of gold.

00oo00oo00

School had just let out about an hour ago and here Midoriya was. On Dagobah beach, though there isn't much of a beach left with all this trash here. So that's what Midoriya's been doing for the past two months now, cleaning up the beach to restore it to it's original state.

A beutiful place that had one of the most beutiful sunsets. A place wher you can perfectly hear the calming sound of waves crashing into the water.

He's also been using this to train himself for the U.A. entrance exam which was ten months away.

"What are you doing here nerd?" He hear behind himself.

He stopped pulling on the fridge and looked behind and saw his best friend and crush, Katsumi, who was as beutiful as ever.

"Y'know. Just some community service." He answered, then went back to work. It was no surprise that he was able to keep a calm demeanor when internally, he was screaming at the fact that he was currently shirtless in front of a girl, but not just any girl, the girl he had a gigantic crush on. ' _CALM DOWN IZUKU! WE GREW UP TOGETHER! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? '_

  
Mean while on Katsumi's side. "Tch. Whatever nerd." She said with an aloof expression that was curently being betrayed by the blush on her face. ' _SINCE WHEN WAS HE JACKED? HE WAS ALREADY CUTE BUT NOW HE'S GOT ABS? WHAT THE FUCK!?'_ Was the current thought in her head. 

She continued to stare at the godly body of Izuku for about five minutes before realizing what she was doing and blushed furiously and stormed off, leaving Izuku behind.

Izuku noticed this and shrugged it off. He was aware of Katsumi's crush on him but she was in denial of it. He wasn't as dense as people make him out to be, he just ignored all the advances of others because he only had eyes on Katsumi. He also thought that it was a good idea to wait for her to be the one to confess so she can realise that she had feelings for him.

He knew that this plan was flawed in many ways but it was better than confessing himself and get yelled at for 'helping her realise her feelings when she doesn't need anyone's help'.

That was Katsumi's problem. Because of everyone treated her, she believes that she can do everything alone and doesn't need anyone else's help. Izuku wants to help her but he knows just how stubborn and driven she was. That was one of the reasons he fell for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, what the fuck?

Right now, Izuku and every other examinee stood in front of U.A.'s mock city's gates that were, to put it lightly, HUGE. He understood that U.A. had a lot of funding from the government, but were multiple life size cities really necessary?

"Welp, better get ready." He muttered as he started floating with the help of the wind.

His eyes started to glow white as the clouds began to darken and you could hear thunder and lightning.

The other examinees watch him in both awe and fear as they watch lightning strike him several times for a several minutes and electricity seeming to ark between his fingers.

Once he was done, he float back down and his eyes continued to glow but the clouds dissipated, clearing the sky to show a beautiful, sunny day.

All the other students were a mix of both amazement from the show and anxiousness at the fact they have to compete against him.

Well, all but one.

A boy with dark blue hair wearing a blue track suit, glasses and had what seems to be exhaust pipes coming from his calves was angry for some reason.

"We are all clearly trying to focus! Are you trying to distract us all!?" He asked, his hand karate chopping the air.

"Isn't that what you're doing by bringing the focus to us?" Izuku answered with a grin.

While Mr. Robot was confused, a wild Present Mic appeared.

"GO!" He commanded.

Everyone was still from shock while Izuku ran in with like a bullet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THEY DON'T HAVE COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!" He heard Present Mic yell.

He saw a one pointer nearby and shot lightning at it, killing it instantly. Throughout the course, he kept a pattern of destroy find robot, destroy robot, save others, repeat and it worked out pretty well. Sure, some people he saved were assholes who thought they were safe but that didn't stop him from helping others.

All in all, it was going well.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
In a dark room only being illuminated by several screens in front. The teachers were watching and grading each and every examinee taking the practical exam.

"We have quite the array of students, don't we?" Nezu said.

"Intelligence gatherers to gather intel." One teacher said. The screen showed a tall boy with multiple arms forming eyes and ears on said arms.

"Mobility experts who can get around quickly." Another teacher added. The screen then showed a blue haired boy with what seems like engines on his legs running around quickly.

"And natural born warriors." Another teacher finished. The screen showing a greenette shooting lightning at robots, casually stopping to recharge or save other examinees.

That last one intrigued the one of the newest teachers, Yagi Toshinori, A.K.A. All Might, the number one hero.

It wasn't just the quirk or power of the boy, but also the way he saved people was the same as he did.

With a bright smile on his face.

Sure, he already chose a successor but there was also something else about this boy, but he couldn't tell what at the moment. Something calming, cheerful, strong and familiar.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his boss's voice.

"I think it's time. Higari, unleash the beast." The chimera commanded.

Higari, A.K.A Power Loader, nodded and pushed down a big, red button.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Izuku heard another examinee yell.

  
He turned around only to see a robot the size of a FUCKING BUILDING!

Now, any normal person would runaway crying.

But Izuku is no normal person.

Especially after hearing an "OW!" from a redhead who was stuck under some rubble nearby.

He rushed in to help but as soon as he was in front of her, he saw the 0-pointer too close for comfort. Lifting the rubble would take too much time so he panicked and the only thing he could think of is destroying it to save themselves.

He activated his quirk and the clouds darkened once again as he levitated a few inches off the ground and, with every bit of power he had, struck the robot with lightning from both himself and the sky. Blood trickled out his nose as he blasted it for a few seconds and after it ended, the robot sputtered and sparked until-

BOOM

It blew up.

Izuku passed out on the spot due to quirk exhaustion as others stared in amazement at he display that had just occurred.

A few med bots arrived to the scene to pick him up and bring him to the nurses office to be healed.

"That was quite a show back there." The examinees looked over to the new voice thar belonged to a short, elderly woman dressed in a doctor's uniform, pink and purple visors and was using a giant syringe as a cane.

"Whose that?" One examinee asked

"That is Recovery Girl, mes amis. The backbone of U.A." a flamboyant blond answered.

After the robots brought Midoriya to the nurse's office, Recovery Girl approached the redhead who somehow escaped all the rubble.

"Are you okay, dearie?" She asked.

"I think my ankle's broken, ma'am." She answered weakly.

"Then let me fix that up." Recovery Girl said before kissing her ankle, fixing it instantly. "Now, you should feel a little tired because of my quirk, dearie. You should go back home as soon as possible."

"Okay." She replied before her face morphed to a look of worry. "The boy who saved me, is he going to be okay?" She asked.

"Of course. It was probably just quirk exhaustion. Now go home and rest."

"Yes, ma'am." She answered before walking away but one thought plagued her mind. 'I really hope he's okay.'

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Izuku woke up to two things. The first was a head-splitting headache and the second was a white, tile ceiling.

"Ah, you're awake."

He looked over to see U.A.'s nurse, Recovery Girl. That was when he remembered and where he was.

"I overused my quirk, didn't I?" He jokingly asked with a smile.

"Yes. You did quite a number on yourself and the 0-pointer. Now hold still while I heal you." She commanded as she kissed his forehead, healing him.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl. I should probably rest for a bit due to the nature of your quirk, right?"

Recovery Girl chuckled a bit before answering. "Yes. Now get to it young man."

And Izuku did just that.

000ooo000ooo000

  
It's been two days since the entrance exam and Izuku finds himself in a café.

Why he's here? Well, firstly, Recovery Girl told him not to use his quirk for a few days so he wasn't allowed to train. Secondly, Katsumi asked him out on a date.

  
- _Flashback to yesterday-_

  
_Class had just finished and so did the congratulations towards him. He was about to leave before something he predicted would happen._

_"H-hey Izu!" He heard a, blushing, Katsumi call._

_"Hey Katsumi. What do you need?" Now, while he ABSOLUTELY knew what was about to happen, he still somehow kept his cool._

_"I-i was just w-wondering if you wou-"_

_"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you." He answered, smiling soflty and, somehow, mischievously._

_Katsumi sputtered a bit. "H-how did you-!?" She was about to ask until Izuku cuts her off again._

_"I'm not as dense as I let people on." He said, keeping that same smile. "Anyway, there's a nice café nearby and I'm free tomor-"_

_Now, as Izuku predicted once again, it was his turn to be cut off. "HEY! I'm supposed to ask YOU out!" At least the stutter's gone, the same can't be said abour her blush._

_"Anyway, there's this cafè nearby and I'm free tomorrow. So you better get your ass there!" She commanded_

  
_-Flashback end-_

And here Izuku was, five minutes early and wearing his red hightops, denim jeans, a black T-shirt and a viridian hoodie, waiting for his date.

He was about to check the time when he heard the door open and saw Katsumi, looking as beautiful as ever. Being the girl she is, she didn't wear any make up but didn't need it, what she did wear were sneakers, denim shorts and a black T-shirt with a skull design.

She quickly spotted Izuku and went up to him with an excited smile on her face and started up a conversation.

"I hope you weren't waiting that long." She started with.

"No, I just got here but I already ordered for us." He replied.

"Of course you did. I'm guessing you even got what you would think I wanted."

"The spiciest thing on their menu, which is something they call 'Hell's ramen', though I doubt they could match anything you eat on a daily basis."

"C'mon. I don't eat that much spicy stuff." She laughed.

"I once saw you chuc an entire bottle of hotsauce. I'm pretty sure you've built an immunity against spice." He joked.

As Katsumi laughed, the waitress brought over their order, but Katsumi thought she looked familiar but decided to brush it off.

Izuku and Katsumi continued their conversation while eating, laughing every now and then. Soon, they were talking about the entrance exam.

"...so then I used my new move, A.P. shot, and the giant motherfucker blew up! Haha! It was awsome! So anyway, what was yours like?"

"Pretty much the same, though I'm pretty sure I heard meniacal laughing during lunch in the principal's office."

"Yeah, I heard the Principal Nezu is really sadistic."

"We should get along easily then." He laughed.

Katsumi snorted. "What do you mean? You're a complete cinnamon roll! How can you be sadistic?"

"That's just a what I make people think. Sure, I'm I have a 'heart of gold' , as my dad describes, but I do have a dark side." He said in a joking tone.

"Just about as dark as milk." She laughed.

Izuku laughed too before continuing. "But seriously though, I did enjoy ripping those robots to pieces. Though I did pass out after destroying my 0-pointer."

"Really? Sure you shouldn't be resting right now?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah. I don't regret destroying it though, there was a girl trapped under some rubble and the first thing I thought of is destroying that thing to protect her."

A tiny bit of jealousy hit Katsumi but ignored it.

They continued to talk for almost an hour until Izuku looked at the time.

"It's getting late. We should probably head home."

"Yeah. I agree."

They paid for their food and left. Now, because they live pretty close to each other, they dicided to walk together as they talked even more. Once they arrived at Izuku's apartment, he said something Katsumi wanted to hear.

"That was really fun we should do it aga-" then Katsumi did something Izuku DIDN'T predict.

She kissed him.

On the lips.

It lasted a few seconds but Izuku got out of his shock and kissed her back.

Life was really going great for Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that redhead is Kendo and I replaced Mineta with her. I also wanted to make her have a crush on Izuku and no, I'm not making a harem because I don't want to and I won't make it a polyamory because I'm a 14 year old who doesn't know how to write relationships, let alone a polyamerous one.


	3. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Omake for no reason

Izuku likes to think he's a master of predicting, but he never could've pedicted the bullshit that was happening right now.

It has been two days since the date and they were currently having lunch and were talking when a bunch of his female classmates (and a few male ones) went up to them and, deadass, asked if he was okay with a having a harem.

In front of Katsumi.

Who was trying not to commit murder.

And failing.

Now, any normal person would've been flustered or embarassed at this situation. Sadly, this wasn't the first time this happened.

And everytime he answered the same thing.

"No." He anwered bluntly.

"C'mon! Even just one date?" The one in front asked.

Izuku let out a tired sigh before answering. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"Well, what's your answer?"

"If I say yes will you stop bugging me?" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

There was a pause before the girl answered. "...Yes?"

Izuku noticed the uncertainess in her voice and looked at Katsumi, who was foaming at the mouth.

"I'm surprised you havn't attacked yet." He told her, to which she snaps and jumps on top of the table.

"YOU EXTRAS BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF BECAUSE IZUKU IS MINE! YOU GOT THAT!? MINE!" She roared.

Their visitors ran away like the cowards they are.

Katsumi sat back down and sighed tiredly before talking. "I hope it's not like this in U.A."

Izuku grabbed her hand lovingly before joking. "Not when you scare them all off." That got Katsumi to giggle cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Typing on my phone's a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's a big ass door."

"Uh-huh."

Well, Katsumi wasn't wrong, Class 1-A's door was pretty big. Probably to accomadate mutation type quirks.

Or to show off.

Knowing the principal, the second one was most likely.

Either way, it's the first day at U.A. high for both Izuku and Katsumi, who were both ten minutes early to class, just to be safe. They had both gotten their letters a week prior and, obviously, went on a celebratory date at a café that day, talking about what they expected and what they wanted from U.A.

"C'mon. Let's get inside." Izuku said, sliding the door open with Katsumi nodding and follwing him.

Only to be met by a screaming match between the blue-haired asshole from the entrance exam and a grape-headed midget.

"WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUTURE HEROES! NOT FUTURE REGISTERED SEX OFFENDERS!" Mr. Robot yelled at the midget, who, at first glance, both Izuku and Katsumi knew to steer clear of.

"I KNOW THAT NO MEANS NO, BUT THAT ASS WAS JUST BEGGING TO BE SLAPPED!" The midget yelled back, letting everyone who heard it to stay away.

Both Izuku and Katsumi took their seats next to each other and noticed a tall girl with black hair on the verge of crying next to the yelling morons.

"Your gonna help her, aren't you?" Izuku looked at his girlfriend with a look that said "You bet your great ass I am!" To which she blushed slightly. "F-fine! Just be sure not to make a repeat of last year with the girls.". Izuku gained a sadistic grin at her command.

"You know your the only one for me." It got Izuku's desired reaction of her face getting as red as that redhead a few seats away's hair.

"J-just help her!" She whisper-yelled.

As Izuku approached the girl, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Hey. You okay?" He asked with concern in his voice once he was infront of her.

The girl looked up at him as he was handing her the handkerchief. She blushed slightly, seeing a cute guy looking out for her. "Y-yes! I'm quite alright. You've probably noticed... " she jestured to the two yelling assholes. 

Izuku nodded, understanding what's happening. "Well, do you need any help?" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "N-no. I'm fine." As she finished, a light emminated from her hand and Izuku was surprised to see a white handkerchief emerge from her hand. "See? Nothing to worry about." She reassured.

Izuku hummed before realizing something. "I'm Midoriya Izuku, by the way." He extended his hand to her.

The girl seemed to flinch at the name he had given her, something that didn't fly pass Izuku. She accepted his hand and shook it. "Yaoyorozu Momo. Say, you wouldn't happen to be related to-" 

"Midoriya Hisashi, The Pro Hero:Dragon's Breath? Yes, I am." He cut her off. Yaoyorozu nodding, realizing she had finally calmed down, unlike the yelling match.

Somthing that caught Izuku's eye as he was walking back to his seat was a heterochromiac boy with two toned hair glaring at him since he revealed he was related to a top five hero.

"Probably shouldn't have revealed who your dad was." Katsumi stated as Izuku sat down. "Especially with that extra over there glaring at you now."

Izuku glanced back to the boy and recognized who it was. "That's Todoroki Shoto. Endeavour's son." He told Katsumi, which she looked surprised at but nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a lanky, gruff looking man who looked like he was secconds away from passing out. Izuku could tell he was muscular but leaner, much like he was, the man also wore all black and a grey scarf around his neck.

It was then that Izuku realized who this was.

"Good morning class. I'm Aizawa Shota and I'll be your homeroom teacher for your first year in U.A. This may seem sudden but you all need to change into these," he pulled out U.A.'s standart sports uniform and placed it onto the podium "and head straight to gym gamma." And with that, he left.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
"15 minutes. We have to work on that." Aizawa grumbled. "Today, we'll be doing a quirk assessment test. You've all had your physical test in middle school, correct?" The class nodded. "Good. It's basically the same but you get to use your quirks." The class suddenly got excited at the freedom they were given to use their quirks but were quickly shut up by Aizawa's glare. "Midoriya," He called "what was your ball throw in middle school?"

"About 95 meters." He answered, getting surprised and impressed looks from his classmates.

"Good. Do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle." He said while throwing the ball to Izuku, who cought it.

Izuku examined the ball in his hand as he entered the white circle painted on the ground. He looked at Aizawa with a raised brow. "What happens if we destroy the ball?" He asked.

"You would get infinity. But it would also be impossible since those balls were designed to be indestructible." He was quickly proven wrong as the clouds darkened and condensed and Izuku, with glowing eyes, threw the ball only for it to be struck by ten different lightning strikes at the same time, leaving nothing but ash in it's place.

"You were saying." Izuku asked sarcastically with a sly grin on his face.

As Izuku went back to his shocked and nervous classmates, Aizawa showed them all his phone, an infinity symbol on the screen. "This is the point of the test. To gouge how far your skill level is." While others while nearly pissing themselves _cough M*neta cough_ , others were pumped up. Especially a pink girl.

"This is going to be fun!" She exclaimed, making Aizawa frown.

"Fun, you say?" There was an air of intimidation around him, on stronger than earlier. "Then let me make this clear. Whoever gets last place get's expelled." This caused the class to erupt in rage and fear. Shouting about how it was unfair. Aizawa growled as a vein appeared on his head. "The world is unfair. Now let's get going. Were waisting daylight here." And with that, the test oficially started.

The first was the 50meter dash, in which Izuku pulled an Aang and just controlled the air to air scooter to the finish line, barely surpassing Iida.

The second was grip strenghth, where he was outdone by a boy with six arms named Shoji.

Next was the ball toss and, since he was already done, didn't participate. He was, however tied with a bubbly girl named Uraraka, who had a Zero-Gravity quirk.

Up next, standing long jump, where Izuku literally just used the air to float upwards.

Next up was repeated side steps. Izuku had to admit, after already analyzing everyone and predicting where they'll place, he was surprised to see Mineta, of all people, get first.

The ball throw interesting, to say the least. Katsumi made third place, outdone by a girl with a Zero-Gravity quirk named Uraraka. The annoyed pout she made after was cute and Izuku let her know it, causing her to blush furiously and punch him in the arm playfully. Everybody either found it cute or was jealous.

The next three were pretty boring. Kirishima beat him in sit ups, Ashido beat him in seated toe touch and He and Yoayorozu tied with her making a scooter at the last dash.

After all that was done, they all gathered together in front of Aizawa, who was about to anounce everyone's scores. "Allright. Telling your scores one at a time is irrational so I'll just show you all." He said as a hologram projection appeared out of his phone, showing everyone their scores.

As he predicted, Izuku got first, Yaoyorozu got second and Katsumi got third.

Nobody consoled Mineta as it cried on the floor as he got last place.

"Congratulations Mineta Minoru. Go pack your stuff and the rest of you, collect your syllabi in the classroom and go home. Dissmissed." Aizawa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I was gonna replace M*neta with Kendo but forgot about it while writing this and didn't want to rewrite the first part so now we have this.


	5. Chapter 5

  
It was the second day of class and everyone but Izuku, Katsumi, Yaoyorozu and Iida were chaotic.

"So," Izuku turned to see Katsumi. "Who do you think's gonna teach heroics?" Izuku then remembered a mysterious call Dad got a few months ago that he came back from looking somehow both scared shitless and happy at the same time. Allways the curious one, Izuku hacked his dad's phone and found it was from Nezu.

"Dad, probably." He answered nonchalantly, acting oblivious to Katsumi's shock.

He was (sorta) proven right when the door slammed open." **WE ARE HERE!"** And it revealed, not only All Might, but a large man with white hair, wearing a crimson sleeveless bodysuit with holden dragon designs, a tired expression on his face. **"Coming through the door like normal people."** Well, Dragon's breath was. All Might was posed in a... it's a dumb pose. It's really just a dumb pose. How could anyone think going in like that was a good idea?

**"Now since you already know who we are, let's just get into..."** He pulled a card out from an unexistant pocket that, in bold letters said " **BATTLE TRAINING!"**

**"It's really self explanatory but we'll explain more after you get dressed and in training ground beta."** Dragon's breath said tiredly before pressing a button on the podium and muttering something along the lines of "Why did they pair me up with this idiot."

The wall beside them hissed and opened to reveal 19 suitcases, all identical other than the green number on the front.

After Izuku took his case, he looled around the classroom and saw his All Might loudly talking to his Dad while he looked like he wanted to die. Izuku turned and saw Jirou in clear pain, most likely from All Might's booming voice. Izuku pulled out his phone and texted the information to his dad, who recieved it and told All Might about it.

"Ah. I see. I should probably work on that." All Might said, noticeably quieter.

"Thank you." Hisashi _(I'm not gonna keep typing that long ass name I gave him)_ said.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Izuku entered the boy's changing room and quickly opened his case and was instantly blown away. Inside was his hero costume, which consisted of a red vest with gold trims under a blue leather jacket, dark grey jeans tucked into a pair of leather boots, fingerless gloves, a blue beanie and a red scarf.

Of course, they all only looked like that. They were all bulletproof, waterproof, fireproof and somehow broke the laws of physics and made it that it was cold in it when it's summer and warm inside when it's winter at the same time.

Whoever designed this was a genious.

Anyway. Izuku looked around the changing room and saw that he was the only one left so he quickly ran towards training ground beta.

He arrived just in time for All Might to say **"They say the costume makes the hero!"** Which was kinda dumb. He looked around to see everyone's costumes, all of which were amazing in their own right, before seeing his girlfriend, who's costume consisted of a black tank top with an orange 'X' across the chest, grenade bracers, combat pants tucked into boots and a black domino mask, and stood next to her.

All Might pulled out a fucking script while ignoring Hisashi's facepalm and began "Teaching" the class even though they probably should've started with basic safety instead.

_'Why hasn't Dad stopped him yet?'_

The hulking american-wannabe then proceded to explain what the class was going to do, which basically boils down to being put in teams of two, one team will play villains while another plays heroes and the villain team has to guard a fake bomb inside the building.

  
"We'll also be picking teams by lots." Hisashi informed before taking a BIG swig of his thermos that was most likely filled with either coffee or tequila.

Suddenly, at breakneck speed, Iida raised his hand. "Sir! Is picking by lots really appropiate!?" The robot said, loud enough that Jirou was clearly still uncomfortable.

Before All Might could answer, Izuku did. "Actually, picking by lots is actually the most logicalthing to do. You can't allways pick who you'll team up with."

"Ah. Yes. I apollogize for my incompetence."

**"Y-yes! That's exactly what I was doing!"** All Might lied as naturally as shitting diamonds.

Definetly tequila.

"Now let's start with picking." Hisashi... he was really tired. It was hard to tell if it was a command, a statement or a wimper.

After picking out the teams, it was time to start the battle training that really should be done later in the year.

**"The heroes shall be... TEAM A!"**

"AHHH!" Everyone turned and started to help Jirou, who was clutching her ears while on the floor in pain from As-All Might's yelling.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
After bringing an unconcious Jirou and having to use Sero's tape to shut All Might up until he promised to start talking like a 

normal person and painfully ripping off the tape off his face, the battle training started.

Team D, which consisted of Katsumi and Iida, were given a five minute head start to prepare before Team A, which consisted of Izuku and Uraraka, storm in.

"You seem to know Bakugou a lot." Uraraka stated. "How do you think we should play this out?"

"We run in. Katsumi will obviously go for me but she'll keep an eye for you so I'll keep her distracted. She'll also leave Iida to guard the bomb so you'll deal with him. Once you find the bomb and Iida, stay near the walls. Iida's speed makes him bad at turning so there's a chance he'll hit the wall. Keep the fighting and damage to a minimum. This might be an exercise but we need to act like it's all real." He commanded. "Got that?" 

  
"Yep!" She answered with her bubbly attitude. "This'll be easy with your quirk!"

"Actually, my quirk doesn't work indoors. And I can't controll the power of my lightning so I would be at a disadvantage quirk wise."

"But you've had other training, right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yep. The exercise should start... NOW!" Right on time, the buzzer sounded off and the exercise has started.

Just like Izuku thought, Katsumi had flew in and attacked both of them. "DON'T THINK I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" She yelled, blasting her explosions on them.

"I wouldn't count on it, sweety!" Izuku yelled back as he dodged and hid behind a corner. 

Ah yes, Nicknames. Izuku never said he was above fighting dirty.

Katsumi blushed and stopped for a second, which was enough time for Uraraka to run to the stairs. The blond tried to fly towards the girl but was stopped by Izuku grabbing her ankle and throwing her to the floor.

"I would much rather throw you onto bed, but the floor works too." Izuku said while pulling capture tape out of his jacket.

Katsumi recovered from Izuku's flirting fast enough to kick his legs, causing him to lose balance and trip onto his chest, before getting up herself. "I thought you knew I'm not into bondage."

"How would you know? We haven't tried it yet." Izuku said as he got up and dusted himself off and got into a fighting position.

  
It took all of Katsumi's willpower to get into her own fighting position through her blush.

The flirting and innuendos continued on all throught their battle. Every kick, punch and explosion was accompanied with either a grin, a flirty remark or even a single wink.

Why? Because they wanted to.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
The class was watching the fight between Izuku and Katsumi, which was muted, with fascination. The two heroes in training were fighting in a way that almost seemed choreographed. The two were obviously close but to be in perfect sync when fighting was almost mesmerizing. They were also completely ignoring Uraraka, who was just 

sneeking around looking for the bomb.

Suddenly, Kaminari spoke up. "Hey! They look like they're talking. I wonder what they're saying." He wondered outloud.

"Yeah. I bet whatever it is, it's super manly." No points in guessing who that was.

"Would you students like to hear?" The symbol of peace asked in a gentler voice, getting nods from the majority before nodding to Hisashi, who pressed the button right as Katsumi let a small explosion right on Izuku's face.

"Really? Flashing right at my face?" Izuku asked. A few of the class blushing.

"I bet you'd love to explode all over MY face!?" Katsumi retorted. The rest of the class blushing at this.

  
"T-they're hearing what they're saying. Right?" Someone asked.

They got their answer as Izuku flipped Katsumi over his shoulder and threw her to the ground. "I know you like it when I get rough." The greenette said.

"Yeah, and hard." The horny blond said, moaning as she was getting up. 

Hisashi, who was clearly awake now, quickly muted the audio.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Ochako had decided to turn her comms off after hearin Midoriya and Bakugou's... converstaion.

The gravity girl was currently sneaking around every room inside the building. Checking every room, every door, every corner until she found the bomb

Within three minutes with Iida in an empty while the boy was looking like he was having an existential crisis.

"This is just an exercise. We are not actual villains. Bakugou has easily gotten into the role so perhaps..." he then walked over to the window to see his reflection, pulled off his helmet and drew one of those old timey mustaches cliche villiains would wear on his face with a marker he got... somewhere.

It took Ochako all of her willpower to not burst out laughing, especially when he tried doing an evil laugh. "mwahaha. Ahem. MWAHAHAHA!"

He was too distracted to see Ochako sneek up to the bomb and touch it.

"Hero team wins!" She heard from the comms.

"Sorry Iida." She said to the boy, who was clearly ashamed of himself.

"It's alright, Uraraka." He reassured. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings."

"Yeah. You should have been."


	6. Chapter 6

  
It's been a week since the battle trial and a few things happened.

All Might was demoted from teacher to teaching assistant.

Izuku and Katsumi were scolded by Hisashi and Aizawa for not taking the test seriously and definitely didn't get high fives from Hisashi when Aizawa wasn't looking.

They got teased by Midnight.

SexEd with constant eye contact from Midnight.

They got Mineta's replacement. The redhead Izuku saved at the entrance exam, Kendou Itsuka.

Izuku was voted class rep.

And that brings us to now, lunchtime with the couple at U.A.'s cafeteria.

The two just sat down and were beginning to eat and chat when a few of their classmates decided to sit with them.

"Hey bros." Kirishima greeted.

"Hey." Izuku and Katsumi responded at the same time.

"Say, Are you two dating?" Pi-Kaminari asked, to which they looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah. Not like we weren't hiding it." Katsumi answered the blond.

"Seriously? Man, I thought at least one of you were free." Ashido whined.

"I mean," they turned their attention to Izuku. "I wouldn't mind being shared." He said, causing everyone around the table to blush.

Before anyone could respond, the alarms went off.

"What's happening!?" Kaminari asked a nearby 2nd year student in panic.

"It's a code 3! It means someone's broken in!"

Hearing this, Izuku quickly pushed through the crowd to see what's going on outside through a window, before turning to everyone and yelling. "It's just the media! They broke in somehow!"

"Damn Vultures!" Katsumi growled as she was shoved from... everywhere. "We need to calm these extras down!"

"You think!?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Iida apeared above the doorway and informed everyone about the vultures outside, calming the stampede of teenagers, before slowly coming down with the help of Uraraka's quirk.

"Fuck!" Katsumi yelled, getting Izuku's attention. "I dropped my phone and those extras fucking stepped on it!" She yelled out as she held a completely destroyed phone.

"And that was a gift too." Izuku said.

  
000ooo000ooo000

As all of 1-A sit inside their classroom during Heroics class, Hisashi discussed in front of them while All Might just stood there akwardly with his mouth ducktaped, wishing he could discipline the students for filming and taking pictures.

"All right class." Hisashi started as he turned around, the students quickly putting their phones away. "Today, we'll be doing a few spars with 1-B so suit up and meet us at tge P.E. ground." He said before throwing a small smoke bomb on the ground and dissapearing for dramatic effect.

Izuku was the only one who noticed his father's fingers hanging off the window's ledge.

Once the class arrived at the P.E. grounds, they were met by the entirety of 1-B and Vlad King already there.

And some weasel looking bitch taunting them, and by taunting, I mean bitching and whining like a toddler with a superiority complex.

"Well looks like Class 1-Gay has finally arrived at their doo- ACK!" He was thankfully shut up by a... dismembered hand?

"Sorry about him."

"AHHH!" 

Izuku turned around too see Kaminari on his ass while a dismembered head with green hair laughs above him.

"I am soooooo sorry! I couldn't help it." The head tells them through laughter before rejoining the rest of her body and approaching Izuku, to which Katsumi locked her arm around his in a protective manner. "Sup. I'm Tokage Setsuna, 1-B's class rep. You must be theirs." She greeted in a cheery tone while stretching her hand toward them.

"That I am." Izuku said as he accepted her hand. "Izuku Midoriya. I hope our classess get along well."

"As do I."

"All right, everyone." Everyone turned their attention to the hulking form of 1-B's Homeroom teachet, Vlad King. "Today, we'll be doing spars. The rules are simple, One from each class will fight each other and win by either knocking out your opponent or knocking them out of the ring. The winner of each match will choose their next opponent from the opposite class. Understood?" He finished, the class nodding in response. 

"Good. We'll start with class reps so let's get going." Hisashi informed the two classess.

Once Izuku and Tokage had entered the white rectangle, the two greenettes took up fighting stances and locked eyes.

Once Hisashi blew the whistle, Tokage had split up into 15 different pieces and attacked from everywhere, giving him barely enough time to dodge or block. Luckily, they were outside, so Izuku was able to create a small tornado so that Tokage got caught up on and pushed her out of the ring.

Hisashi blew the whistle once again to clarify that the match was over.

"Good fight. Izuku, choose your next partner."

"All right." Izuku said before pointing at the toddler from earlier. "I choose the weasel looking fucker." He said, causing most of the first year hero course to laugh.

"Language." Hisashi and Iida scolded at rhe same time.

"I have chosen the fucker whomst reminds me of a certain elongated rodent with short limbs." This causes more laughter as said fucker whomst reminds him of a certain elongated rodent with short limbs fumed with anger.

"Your grounded. Anyway. Monoma, enter the ring and try to survive."

"What's with the bias, Dragon-sensei? Did this fag suck your dick or something?" The idiot, who Izuku will now refer to as Hoe-noma, taunted, making several (every) members of the first year hero course and both pro heroes who were there hate the bitch.

"Forget what I said. Make him crave death, Izuku."

"You got it, Dad!" Several of both classess looked shocked to hear that Dragon's Breath, was in fact, Midoriya's father.

Hoe-noma, however, grew pale as he realised he fucked up. But, thankfully, his dark thoughts were diminished by the clouds darkening, the sound of roaring thunder and Izuku's eyes glowing.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
After putting the weasel in a coma that Recovery Girl estimated will last a week, narrowly dodging a lawsuit and going on another date, Izuku and Katsumi were now outside a buss waiting for Mr. Aizawa, ready to go to an off campus training site.

Hopefully, nothing goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:13 PM where I am and I JUST fukin finished this shit. If there are any spelling mistakes, I no longer give a fuck. My phone's keyboard is tiny.
> 
> EDIT 22/10/2020: As of today, don't expect too frequent updates. Whenever I write another chapter for this, I feel weird and it's probably because 1: I made Izuku a Marry Sue and 2: I honestly lost a little interest in this.
> 
> This work isn't discontinued or on hiatus, I just removed it from my schedule.
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ADecentArtist


	7. Not a chapter.

As of today, don't expect too frequent updates. Whenever I write another chapter for this, I feel weird and it's probably because 1: I made Izuku a Marry Sue and, while that would be a good thing to joke about, I don't like it and 2: I honestly lost a little interest in this.

This work isn't discontinued or on hiatus, I just removed it from my schedule.

As you've probably noticed, I also put this on a series that doesn't follow my schedule and will be updated when I want to.

If you're wondering what my schedule is, it's this:

-Soaring Falcon  
-What's With The Glare?  
-You've Made Me What I Am

Others are:

-I have no idea what to name this so just read the tags  
-Multiverse of Madness  
-This


	8. Chapter 8

That was quick.

Honestly, it was kind of dissapointing how quickly the villains fell. Well, sure, there was a fifity foot tall dragon that breathed green fire but Izuku was pretty sure he heard who was presumably the leader yell out "THEY NEVER MENTIONED DRAGON'S BREATH!?" right after Dad stepped on and charred the Noumu thing to a crisp.

Sure, they seperated the students from each other, but they were complete idiots to not study the quirks of each one. I mean, putting someone with a FROG quirk in an aquatic place was already a small brain move, but putting someone with the ability to charge up and shoot lightning out of his fingertips with her is beyond stupid.

Seriously, you'd think someone smart enough to bioengineer something to have multiple quirks would be smart enough to think their plans through.

"So we have one dead body, 200 unconcious villains, 69 of which will have lasting trauma and injuries and another 11 are paralyzed from the neck down,and 0 injured heroes and students." Tsukauchi recounted. 

"Oh dear God." One of the teachers muttered.

"Yes and it is thank's to Dragon's Breath we were lucky. Without him, I don't know what would've transpired." Nezu praised the man.

"Please. Everyone did their best. I only took down the Noumu." 

"Yes. A monster specifically designed to kill me." All Might retorted. "Though, speaking of the Noumu... "

"We shall discuss that on a later date, but for now, we should discuss about the dorms." Nezu told the rest of the staff.

"It seams that this so called 'League of Villains' is no threat."

"That they are. Now, onto another topic. How the fuck did they acquire a schedule." Nezu said, putting emphasis on Fuck.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Tonight was Izuku's favorite type of night: Date Night.

But tonight was no ordinary Date Night for, you see, Izuku and Katsumi have decided to finaly do the deed.

So Izuku had to prepare. Buying the pest protection he could, he went out to dinner with Katsumi first.

It was a nice place. A Five Star restaurant seemed a little too much at first but after... uhh... battling(?) the League of Villains, this seemed like a good choice.

"I'm gonna stick out like a sour thumb." Katsumi grumbled while fixing her leather jacket. Currently, she was wearing black high heels, a black, shoulderless dress that faded to purple just below her waist and had white stars splattered across the whole thing, all under the afformentioned leather jacket.

"Only with how beautiful you look." Izuku tried to reassure her. He wore a pair of black dress shoes, a white button down shirt and a forest green blazer with matching slacks. "But, to be fair, you chose your own clothes."

"Yeah, but I look good in anything."

"That you do. Come on."

Once inside, the place was absolutely amazing. Sure, Katsumi's eaten at other Five star restaurants, being the daughter of a well known fashion designer and model, but something feels different with this one, almost in a magical way.

"Ah. Mister Midoriya, we have your usual table ready for you." A softspoken blunette in a waitress uniform told them.

"Thank you, Ms. Ayanami." Izuku said to the woman before leading his date to the best seats.

"You been here before?"

"Yeah. This is where Dad takes us to celebrate stuff."

"Then what the fuck are we celabrating?"

"Uhh... Surviving a villain attack?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"We did jack shit while your Dad did everything."

"Hey! We defeated Fifty villains together." Izuku tried to deffend.

Grumbling, which she somehow made addorable, she just nodded and looked forward to see the view.

Once at the table, which was on a balcony, Katsumi gasped in amazement of the full view of Dagobah beach, fully cleaned and made more beautiful by the moonlight making it glissen and sparkle.

"Wow... "

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Beautiful is a big understatement."

"The same could be said about you." That comment causes Katsumi to snap out of her daze and chuckle a bit. "Come on. We came here to stare at each other, not the ocean." Izuku stated before pulling a chair for her.

"Such a gentlemen." Katsumi said, pretending to be prim and proper by puffing her large chest out and keeping her head high.

"Well, I try to be." Izuku told her as he sat down.

"Oh I am well aware."

After Ms. Ayanami gave them their menus, they discussed what they should order, which turned to bickering about who get's to pay since their both loaded as fuck but Izuku won the argument by suggesting rock paper scissors.

"Shit! How the fuck do you always win?"

"You always choose paper."

"Not true."

They played again twice, each one playing the exact same way of Katsumi playing paper and Izuku choosing scissiors.

"Damnit! This reverse psycholigy is bullshit!"

This banter continued on for the rest of dinner, much to the discomfort of the... high class snobs arround them, some even outwardly expressing their distaste of the couple, insulting things like their vulgar language, their childish behavior and some of them are just plain old Karens.

"Excuse me, Miss?" One Karen asked a nearby waiter. "I believe those two are being rowdy. I must ask that they be removed from the premises." Holy Fuck even her voice sounds bitchy and whiny.

"I'm sorry ma'am but those two aren't violating any of the rules so we cannot ask them to leave." The waiter said kindheartedly.

"Then what about other complaints?"

"The fact that that boy is the son of the founder overrules any complaint. So, please, mind your damn bussiness." The waiter's voice didn't change at all. He kept the same kindhearrted expression as he watched the woman turn red with rage while the father looked ready fod a divorce and her daughter just looks dissapointed.

Katsumi watched in amusement while Izuku watched in amusement as well but there was a bit of sympathy there for the husband and daughter.

  
000ooo000ooo000

  
Once done with dinner and dealing with Karen, who was actually named that, the couple decided to take a walk in a nearby park.

"This is nice." Katsumi stated.

"Yeah."

The two walked in silence for another five minutes, just basking in the calming serenity of natural sounds. It really was nice to get away from training and enjoy life, y'know?"

"I-Izuku?" Katsumi stuttered uncharacteristically.

"Yeah?"

"I... I wanna do it." She said, causing Izuku to blush.

"Y-you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Just let me grab-"

"No! L-let's not do that."

Izuku did nothing but nod nervoulsy.

Now, their doing it. One of the lewdest things known to Mankind.

 _Unprotected_ Handholding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were expecting USJ, but it was I, FLUFF!
> 
> Tell me if I tricked you with that Unprotected handholding bit.
> 
> Twitter that desperately needs followers:  
> https://twitter.com/ADecentArtist


	9. Not a chapter again. Sorry

Should I rewrite this? I feel like I should rerwite this.

I honestly don't like this version so I think I should rewrite this.

The reason I'm doing this is the same reason I put this on the 'Don't expect frequent updates' series so I'm thinking of rewriting it.

But I'll let ya'll decide on that.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright.

It's up.

[New version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711047/chapters/70392435)

Please help with the summary if you can!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff and romance scenes
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter/ADecentArtist)  
> [ Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/TheKidWhoLikesToFix/)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/adecentartist14)  
> I'm also a part of [Epsi's Hoard](https://discord.gg/mkadhEGzy4)


End file.
